dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Pentournament
is a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect rings and trade them at the Prize Pavilion to receive rewards. Each reward required a certain amount of rings to be traded in exchange for the prize. There were five houses, each containing unique prizes. Houses SelectBlazingGaleHousePart1.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 1 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart2.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 2 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart3.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 3 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart4.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 4 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart5.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 5 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart1.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 1 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart2.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 2 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart3.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 3 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart4.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 4 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart5.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 5 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart6.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 6 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart1.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 1 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart2.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 2 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart3.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 3 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart4.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 4 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart5.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 5 SelectIronBlossomHousePart1.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 1 SelectIronBlossomHousePart2.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 2 SelectIronBlossomHousePart3.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 3 SelectIronBlossomHousePart4.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 4 SelectIronBlossomHousePart5.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 5 SelectMountainSunHousePart1.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 1 SelectMountainSunHousePart2.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 2 SelectMountainSunHousePart3.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 3 SelectMountainSunHousePart4.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 4 SelectMountainSunHousePart5.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 5 By choosing a House the player received one of that House's mascot, one of that House's banners, and unlocked all three tiers of prizes at the Prize Pavilion. There were five Houses to choose from and each House had two primary elements assigned to it. Each house also had a specific motto, set of characteristics, alumnus/alumni, and house description. Choosing a House was not required, but it gave players free content and unlocked House Banner Bearing Visitors which rewarded players with some rings if tapped on. Click on the House names below to see each House's profile. | | | | }} Prizes | | | | | }} Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is The Arcane Pentournament? TheArcanePentournamentMenuPart1.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Menu Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentMenuPart2.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Menu Part 2 TheArcanePentournamentMenuPart3.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Menu Part 3 PlayingDuringTheArcanePentournament.jpg|Playing During The Arcane Pentournament Houses.jpg|Houses PrizeCollections.jpg|Prize Collections EarningRingsPart1.jpg|Earning Rings Part 1 EarningRingsPart2.jpg|Earning Rings Part 2 EarningRingsPart3.jpg|Earning Rings Part 3 BuyingRings.jpg|Buying Rings ClaimingPrizes.jpg|Claiming Prizes MysteryRewards.jpg|Mystery Rewards ExtraRings.jpg|Extra Rings TripleRings.jpg|Triple Rings UnusedRingsPart1.jpg|Unused Rings Part 1 UnusedRingsPart2.jpg|Unused Rings Part 2 CompletingTheArcaneTournament.jpg|Completing The Arcane Pentournament 's objective was to collect rings. The Help Menu in Prize Pavilion of the provided a detailed information about the event. Please refer the images found in the gallery to your right. The "Info" section in the Help Menu provides a detailed information of every category. Tutorial TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart1.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart1b.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart1c.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart2.jpg|Tutorial Part 2 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart3.jpg|Tutorial Part 3 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart4.jpg|Tutorial Part 4 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart5.jpg|Tutorial Part 5 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart6.jpg|Tutorial Part 6 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart7.jpg|Tutorial Part 7 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart8.jpg|Tutorial Part 8 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart9.jpg|Tutorial Part 9 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart10.jpg|Tutorial Part 10 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart11.jpg|Tutorial Part 11 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart12.jpg|Tutorial Part 12 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart13.jpg|Tutorial Part 13 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart14.jpg|Tutorial Part 14 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart15.jpg|Tutorial Part 15 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart16.jpg|Tutorial Part 16 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart17.jpg|Tutorial Part 17 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart18.jpg|Tutorial Part 18 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart19.jpg|Tutorial Part 19 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart20.jpg|Tutorial Part 20 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart21.jpg|Tutorial Part 21 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart22.jpg|Tutorial Part 22 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart23.jpg|Tutorial Part 23 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart24.jpg|Tutorial Part 24 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart25.jpg|Tutorial Part 25 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart26.jpg|Tutorial Part 26 started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Reward Completion When enough rings were collected they were able to be used at the Prize Pavilion for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were six section of prizes with three tiers in each section. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from the previous tier to unlock the next tier to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Throughout the event, players were also able to make a wish by tossing a coin into the Wishing Well. This was counted towards a community total. As the event continued, the bar on the well filled up, and on August 18, 2016, all players who had participated in the event were rewarded with the Wishing Well as a prize, as well as one "wish", as a "special gift from Backflip Studios". This allowed the player to claim a single item from an extended market, including many limited content. After the Wishing Well was collected, players were no longer able to make a wish at the well. Backflip Studios Help Center and FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the video in it is in the gallery section of this page: BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 1.jpg| Part 1 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 2.jpg| Part 2 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 3.jpg| Part 3 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 4.jpg| Part 4 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 5.jpg| Part 5 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 6.jpg| Part 6 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 7.jpg| Part 7 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 8.jpg| Part 8 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 9.jpg| Part 9 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 10.jpg| Part 10 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 11.jpg| Part 11 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 12.jpg| Part 11 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 13.jpg| Part 13 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 14.jpg| Part 14 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 15.jpg| Part 15 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 16.jpg| Part 16 BFS-TheArcanePentournamentHelpTent-Part 17.jpg| Part 17 Gallery ArcanePentournamentEventMysteryFacebookNotification.jpg|Arcane Pentournament Mystery Facebook Notification ArcanePentournamentEventMysteryFacebookMessage.jpg|Arcane Pentournament Mystery Facebook Message ArcanePentournamentFacebookYouTubeTrailerAnnouncement.png|Arcane Pentournament Facebook Post ExploreTheArcanePentournamentFacebookPost.jpg|Explore Arcane Pentournament Facebook Post ArcanePentournamentFacebookNotification2.png|Arcane Pentournament Facebook Notification ArcanePentournamentFacebookMessage2.png|Arcane Pentournament Facebook Message TheArcanePentournamentNotification.jpg|Arcane Pentournament Notification HouseBannerFacebookNotification.jpg|House Banner Facebook Notification HouseBannerFacebookMessage.jpg|House Banner Facebook Message DoubleRingWeekendFacebookNotification.jpg|Double Ring Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleRingWeekendFacebookMessage.png|Double Ring Weekend Facebook Message Double Rings Weekend Arcane Pentournament Notification.jpg|Double Ring Weekend In-Game Notification TripleRingDayFacebookNotification.jpg|Triple Ring Day Facebook Notification TripleRingDayFacebookMessage.png|Triple Ring Day Facebook Message BlazingGaleHouseTShirtInGameNotification.jpg|Blazing Gale House T-Shirt Available In-Game Notification NewPrizesUnlockedMessageCard.jpg|New Prizes Unlocked Message Card TheArcanePentournamentEventIsEndingMessageCard.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Event is Ending Message Card TheArcanePentournamentEndedMessageCardPart1.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Event Ended Message Card Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEndedMessageCardPart2.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Event Ended Message Card Part 2 Notes *On June 29, 2016, Update 3.8.1 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on June 30, 2016 and ended on September 14, 2016. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in rings at the Prize Pavilion from June 30, 2016 to September 14, 2016 even though after September 7, 2016 no new rings could be collected. **The lasted through September 6, 2016, but the Prize Pavilion remained open for a brief time after the event has ended. This would give players the opportunity to turn in any leftover rings for prizes. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *Throughout the event, the Sky and Weather in DragonVale would change after a period of two weeks. Each theme is to represent the five Houses and their elements. **From June 30, 2016 to July 14, 2016, the theme represented the House of Blazing Gale, where the Sky turned to "Dusk" and the Weather turned to "Fireflies." **From July 14, 2016 to July 28, 2016, the theme represented the House of Icy Torrent, where the Sky turned to "Winter" and the Weather turned to "Snow." **From July 28, 2016 to August 11, 2016, the theme represented the House of Mountain Sun, where the Sky turned to "Daybreak" and the Weather turned to "Rainbows." **From August 11, 2016 to August 25, 2016, the theme represented the House of Iron Blossom, where the Sky turned to "Rose" and the Weather turned to "Blossoms." **From August 25, 2016 to September 7, 2016, the theme represented the House of Hidden Bolt, where the Sky turned to "Spooky" and the Weather turned to "Storm." *On July 1, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of rings from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of rings. This was a promotion and only lasted for 96 hours. **On July 29, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On September 2, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 96 hours. *On August 5, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect triple the amount of rings from completing the tasks in the event and tripled the daily capacity of rings. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **This is the first time Backflip Studios held a triple event currency day in the history of DragonVale. **On August 21, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. *On August 5, 2016, Backflip Studios implemented the method of using the Dragon Track to earn rings for a limited time. **As of August 22, 2016, players could no longer earn rings from using the Dragon Track. *The ended on September 7, 2016, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Prize Pavilion remained open until September 14, 2016 where players could still spend their remaining Rings. Possible References *"Penta" is a prefix which means five, and the consists of five "Houses" participating in the event. *The color of the "House" mascots resemble the colors of the Olympic rings in the Olympic logo. *The three tiers of gold", "silver", and "bronze" in each section of the "House" prizes resembles how "gold", "silver", and "bronze" medals are awarded at the the Olympic games for each event. *Many of the house mottos may be a reference to HBO's Game of Thrones television series and George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series of novels: **The Motto of Blazing Gale, "Unscorched, Untethered, Untroubled," may be a reference to House Martell whose house words are "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." **The Motto of Icy Torrent, "We Do Not Sink," may be a reference to House Greyjoy whose house words are "We Do Not Sow." **The Motto of Iron Blossom, "Sown and Forged," may be a reference to House Targaryen whose house words are "Fire and Blood." **The Motto of Mountain Sun, "Strong and Shining," may be a reference to House Tyrell whose house words are "Growing Strong." *Multiple alumni names from the different houses are a play on words: **The alumnus "Pi Roh" from the Blazing Gale House is a play on the word "pyro" which is a prefix associated with "fire" or "heat" and one of the house elements is "fire." **The alumnus "Anne T. Matre" from the Hidden Bolt House is a play on the word "antimatter" which may be associated as being dark and one of the house elements is "dark." **The alumnus "Shi Nee" from the Iron Blossom House is a play on the word "shiny" which may be associated with certain metals and one of the house elements is "metal." **The alumnus "Verdant Thumbe" from the Iron Blossom House is a play on the phrase "green thumb" since verdant means "green with vegetation" and one of the house elements is "plant." **The alumnus "T. Erra" from the Mountain Sun House is a play on the word terra" which means "earth" and one of the house elements is "earth." *The mentioning of "ValeGro magical fertilizer" from the Notable "Alumni" section of the Iron Blossom House may be a reference to the product "MiracleGro" which is a fertilizer. *The mentioning of "Official Committee for Keeping the Vale Islands Afloat (But Not Too Close To the Sun)" from the "Notable Alumni" section of the Mountain Sun House may be a reference to the mythology of Icarus whose father told him not to fly too close to the sun. *The date which the first Triple Ring Day promotion occurred, August 5, 2016, may be a reference to the first day and opening ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympics. *The date which the second Triple Ring Day promotion occurred, August 21, 2016, may be a reference to the last day and closing ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympics. Category:Events